Dorry
| jva = Daisuke Gōri | Funi eva = Bob Carter | birth = October 2nd | age = 158 (debut) 160 (after timeskip) | height = 1190cm (39'4) (debut) | bounty = 100,000,000 }} Dorry the Blue Ogre is one of the two former captains of the Giant Warrior Pirates from Elbaf. It is from his pirate life that he earned a bounty of 100,000,000. Appearance Dorry is a well-built giant with a long beard. He generally dresses in a viking attire with a helmet that goes over his eyes. He is so large that Luffy can fit in the palm of his hand. He is 160 years old, which means that he is a giant in the prime of his life Gallery Personality Dorry is a good-natured giant, however, his pride can sometimes get the best of him. He is a firm believer of the customs of fighting from his homeland and follows them with much honor. He would follow these even if he were severely wounded. Like many characters in One Piece, Dorry has a unique laugh, starting his with "Gegya" (i.e. Gegyagyagyagya!). Relationships Brogy Dorry is Brogy's best friend. However because of the argument they had 100 years ago, they were engaged in a life and death battle against each other as per their homeland's customs. Despite this however, they are still the best of friends and deeply respect each other. Dorry and Brogy's competitive relationship with one another is comparable to that of Zoro and Sanji. Luffy Dorry instantly struck up a friendship with Luffy as well, after Luffy was eaten by a dinosaur and Dorry saved him. They had a relationship as strong as that of two old friends. Abilities and Powers As a Giant, Dorry has great strength and endurance. He is considered much stronger than average giants. Weapons Dorry carried a Viking style Longsword named Terry Sword, which he used in fights against Brogy (before it was destroyed) and wields a shield upon his arm. History Little Garden Arc Mr. 3 revealed that Dorry had been one of the two leaders in the Giant Pirate crew. Their crew was one of the fiercest in the world, as the crew was composed of Giants. His life as a pirate ended when he entered a contest of honor with his fellow captain Brogy over the size of the fish the two caught. It was revealed in a flashback that a little girl had asked which one had been bigger. Brogy and Dorry went to the isolated island of Little Garden to settle the feud with a duel, and have been doing so for the past 100 years. When the Straw Hat Pirates came to the island, Dorry hung out with Luffy, Vivi, and Carue. When he was drinking rum that was given to him, an explosion occurred inside his stomach. He believe the bomb was placed there by the Straw Hats and began to attack Luffy. He eventually went to duel Brogy, despite his new bomb induced injuries, and with a little extra sabotage of Mr. 3, Dorry lost the duel. Presumed dead at first, Dorry regained consciousness some time after the battle with Mr. 3 and he and Brogy embraced, both glad to be alive. Dorry and Brogy then gave the Straw Hats a special farewell by blasting them through a legendary giant fish that blocked their way. Two Years Later Dorry is still dueling it out with Brogy on Little Garden with no end in sight. Newspapers are seen flying in the background, suggesting that they have read about the Straw Hats' return. Translation and Dub Issues So far, Oda has provided two versions of his name: Dorry was seen in the manga and later Dorey appeared in the data books. Due to certain reasons, the entire Little Garden Arc was completely skipped in the 4Kids English dub. This created a plot hole as Dorry and Brogy's appearance not only introduced the concept of giants to the entire story, but it was relevant in certain later events concerning Oimo and Kashi. Also, Dorry was also mistranslated as Dorry the Green Giant, when in fact he is the Blue. This stems from the fact that the kanji used for the word "Blue" (青) can also be taken to mean "Green", depending on the context. Major Battles *Dorry vs. Brogy (at least 73,470 times) *Dorry vs. Monkey D. Luffy Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Py Berry Match Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Pirates Carnival Support Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Gear Spirit Non-Playable Appearances *Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World References Site Navigation es:Dorry it:Dori Category:Giants Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Giant Warrior Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Little Garden Characters